A new Robin?
by coolname156
Summary: Batman has adopted a 14 year old girl who will become the new Robin but it seems that this girl is more that just an orphan. first fanfic please give advise


INFORMATION ON CHARCTERS

AGES:

ANGELA: 14

DENISE & DAVID: 13

SANTOS JR.: 15

BRYAN: 16

AARON: 17

They all had fairly normal childhoods. Except for the fact that Denise was a know it all. David seemed to be on every sports team. Angela could always finish your sentences (whether she knew you or not). Santos would appear in random places. Bryan was abnormally good at magic. And Aaron could mimic your voice. Of course these facts would always get them into some kind of mischief. So maybe they didn't have normal childhoods at all. Oh and one more thing these children are all in the same family.

The most aggravating and sad days are the days when the weather is nice but you are sick. The days when it's rainy and you are healthy. The days when you feel the world around you falling apart but the birds are still singing and the sun keeps shining. That's where I am right now, my parents are dead but the flowers keep blooming and the birds are still singing. My name is Angela, big sister to twins and little sister to three big brothers. Today is the day my world started to fall apart. The bodies of my parents had been found in the city's laboratory. The police had told us that it was most likely murder. I told them that they had made a mistake my parents had no enemies. Nobody had any reason to kill them. Of course why would they listen to me a fourteen year old girl? And soon I and my siblings were separated (despite the efforts of a nice social worker who was fired as soon as her boss discover that she was trying to keep us together). The next day my world was still falling apart but it was soon put to an end. They had moved me to Gotham's house for orphans "where everyone is sure to find a happy ending". Apparently a lot of kids get adopted there. Evidently mostly by gangs but nobody really cared. The higher ups just wanted to get rid of these orphans as soon as possible. So it was no surprise that the next day I was adopted. Not surprisingly this was the last straw, as soon as I had found out, my world fell apart. My face had become Niagara Falls. I finally realized that my parents were never coming back and that I was going to be given away to some gang. I was never going to see my brothers and sister again; I didn't want this to happen sure I fought with my parents sometimes but who doesn't. And sure I would fight with my siblings sometimes over whose turn it was to watch their show. But even then we had some fun. I never wanted to see them leave forever. And I walked down the hall with my eyes still leaking and my mind still wondering if I was distend to never seen my family again. Of course destiny always has a way of changing.

When I had arrived at the main lobby my tears had stopped but I still felt broken and hopeless. And as I sat down I noticed a boy had arrived in the office also. He had jet black hair, a slightly tan complexion, with medium build, looked about 5, 12 and had piercing green eyes. As he was looking for a place to sit his eyes met mine, and it fell like he could read my mind, I also got the feeling that he had pity on me. So he walked over and sat beside me. I started to get anxious, what was to become of me, would I really end up in a gang. All the sudden a voice interrupted my thoughts, "She looks too young and weak to be adopted by a gang." The only other person in the room was the boy. So I turned toward him to find that he was staring at me. Anxious and a little hurt at his comment. I replied angrily back at him that I was fourteen and perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Surprisingly he smirked and said "It looks like you're feeling better now, hi I'm Alexander." "Angela" "okay, Angie do you know what gang you're being adopted by?" "No, do you and don't call me Angie, I barely even know you." "Touché and for your information I do have some connections." "Angela he is ready for you." I got up from my seat and walked toward the receptionist. "See ya later Angela" Alexander called in farewell. "Bye" "Okay then now that the goodbyes are finished fallow me sweetie." As we entered the hall way the receptionist tried to start a conversation. "You're a lucky one you know." "Why?" carious as to how being adopted by a gang was lucky. "Well you're being adopted by Bruce Wayne, if I were you; I would be jumping for joy." "Nobody told me." "Mr. Oak was suppose to tell you" "Mr. Oak? Do you mean Alexander?" "Oh yea, sorry, he was probably just messing with you, don't worry about it, he does that to everyone. Here we are, Angela say hi to Alfred" "Hello , sorry Mr. Wayne couldn't be here to pick you up but he had some business to attend to." "Hi, not to be rude or anything but if you aren't my new dad, then who are you." "Oh sorry, I'm your butler." "Okay then." At this point I'm not sure how I feel about any of this. I mean, just a few moments ago I thought I was going to be doomed to a life if crime. But here I'm adopted by the richest man in this city with a butler. I guess I should be jumping for joy, but a rich man and a butler can't replace two loving parents and five awesome siblings. "Sweetie, are you ok?" The receptionist voice startling me out of my thoughts "What Yea, I'm ok" did my voice sound dazed or is it just me. "Sorry Alfred, she must be in shock." "Oh it's ok, if I were just adopted by a billionaire, I'd be in shock too." He chuckled. "Okay now we have some business to attend to ourselves." He said as he started to walk out toward the limo parked outside. "You can call me Angela, and what kind of business do we need to attend to?" "Well, you are going to school next year, and there is the decision on where you are going to go." He said as he opened the limo door. This is going to take some time getting use to. Alfred then closed the door and walked to the driver's seat. A driver and a butler is there anything this guy doesn't do.

Paste your document here...


End file.
